Inuyasha, I'm Moving
by sunflowerobi
Summary: AU, taking place in the era of HS Romance. "Inuyasha, I'm moving." is the start of it all. Inuyasha made some un-clever remarks to hide his pain, causing Kagome to hate him. However, Kagome's not as strong as she seemed, so what will she do?


-AU, taking place in the era of Highschool Romance. [I made that up... --;;] "Inuyasha, I'm moving." is the start of it all. Inuyasha made some un-clever remarks to hide his pain, causing Kagome to hate him. However, Kagome's not as strong as she seemed, so what will she do?  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*flashback / end of flashback  
*sound effects*  
***scene change***  
***time passed / change of POV  
[Author's Notes]  
  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
  
Inuyasha, I'm Moving  
By Sunflowerobi  
Chapter One: Never Wanting To See You Again  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inuyasha, I'm moving." Kagome told Inuyasha during lunch in the hall, her eyes full of sorrow. "Tomorrow."  
  
_NO!! This can NOT be happening! What will happen to our relationship if she moves...? NO!!_ Inside Inuyasha, he's in deep pain when he heard the phrase, but...he can't say that, now, can he? It will prove himself weak. So, instead of his pained words, he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head casually, then said, "Feh. I don't care. The only thing I care is that I don't have to see you or hear your whiny voice again. You're just a bitchy wench like every other girl-"  
  
*slap*  
  
Holding her left hand in a fist to her chest, Kagome slapped Inuyasha across his right cheek, stopping his speech abruptly. Two streams of tears rolling down her red angered cheeks, Kagome whispered, "...well, I, don't ever want to see you OR hear YOU again...EVER." With that said, she turned and ran down the hall, not caring where's she going.  
  
_That- That insensitive JERK!! I don't want to see you again! EVER!!  
_  
***  
  
Inuyasha caressed his right flaming cheek. He didn't meant to say all those harsh words. He just wanted to, you know, say those words, so it won't make him look weak, and Kagome won't have any lingering feelings for him when she left. Sadly, he didn't thought that her reaction would be like this. He didn't thought of this at all...  
  
"'sup, Inuyasha? Say, where's the beauty that's always with you?" Miroku Murayama came up, thumping on the other's back as a greeting.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Hey, man, what's wrong with you?" Both Miroku's eyebrows rose up curiously at Inuyasha.  
  
"What's up, guys?" A feminine voice came up from behind them.  
  
Miroku turned, a grin on his face. "Hey, Sango-chan. Nothing much, except this guy here is acting weird." He gestured toward the stone statue next to him.  
  
"What's with him?" Curiosity, curiosity.  
  
"Don't know..."  
  
"Say, where's Kagome-chan?" The girl looked around, unable to see the girl mentioned.  
  
"Don't know..."  
  
"And what's with you?" Sango glared half-heartedly.  
  
"Don't know..."  
  
"UGH!" Sango bashed him on the head, fed up. "Shut up for once, will you?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Just shut UP, zombie..."  
  
Together, the two new arrival left, leaving the 'stone staute' behind in an empty hall.  
  
***On the Rooftop...***  
  
*RING~*  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch time.  
  
_I don't care... I don't care... I'm not going back... I don't care..._ Kagome chanted in her mind as she huddled in a tight ball on the school building rooftop.  
  
_I'm not forgiving him...  
_  
***In the Classroom...***  
  
"...Kobayashi." The teacher called out names.  
  
"Here!" A boy's voice replied.  
  
"Higurashi."  
  
No reply.  
  
"Higurashi?"  
  
Still no reply.  
  
Suddenly, the classroom's full of rumbling whispers, wondering and gossipping where the girl is or might be.  
  
"...psst, psst... I wonder where she is...?"  
  
"...psst, psst... maybe she skipped school..."  
  
"...impossible!! She's such a strict rule follower..."  
  
"...I know, I know...!!"  
  
"QUIET!!" The teacher yelled, silencing everyone. "A note from the main office said that Higurashi-san is moving...tomorrow. She's supposed to be still in school today, but... I guess not.  
  
"Now, Ichikawa." The sensei continued on with the roll.  
  
"Here."  
  
All of this was tuned out completely by one shocked student at the back of the classroom. So shocked was he that didn't hear anything of what the teacher said.  
  
"...Nishinaka."  
  
"..." Inuyasha sat, speechless, as he bored holes into his desk figuratively by his golden eyes.  
  
"Nishinaka." Tanaka-sensei repeated, slightly impatient.  
  
"..." Still not paying attention, Inuyasha sat in silence.  
  
"You know, Nishinaka, I know you're here, but just pay attention, will you?" Tanaka-sensei glared at his inattentive student. After about one minute without any reply from Nishinaka, Tanaka-sensei sighed, gave up, and proceeded on with the roll.  
  
"Sanada."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Sonja..."  
  
Again the voices were drowned out by Inuyasha. His brain was only, and only, full of thoughts that Kagome's moving away. Subconsciously, he stood up and headed for the door in the middle of the class.  
  
Looking up, Tanaka-sensei saw Inuyasha standing up and heading for the door. Already angry about the fact that Inuyasha had easily ignored him during roll call, Tanaka-sensei now put down his book and calmly glared at his student. "Inuyasha, get back into your seat."  
  
Still like a zombie, Inuyasha slowly, step-by-step, walked toward the classroom door. _ What are those yells and screams?_ he asked himself mentally. _More so, why are people yelling and screaming? ...Are they sad, like me? ...Then why is it that I'm not screaming or yelling...?_

Meanwhile, Tanaka-sensei was so furious that he passed out from a heart-attack, and most of the class was going crazy either trying to get Inuyasha's attention or trying to revive their teacher. However, remaining as he was still, Inuyasha walked out from the classroom of chaos and into the quiet hall. Painstakingly, Inuyasha stumbled slightly toward a bench near a window. With his hand pressed against the window glass and his eyes looking outside so forlornly, you might mistake him for a lost child. Something rushed by him outside the window, and a moment later, a crash and a scream could be heard. Eyes the size of saucers, Inuyasha suddenly found it hard to breath.

_No... Kagome... NO!!_

With as much speed as he could, he rushed to the stairs and ran to the grounds as fast as possible. What had greeted his eyes would never be wiped from his memory.

***

Staring at the railing, Kagome's brain started to form a suicidal plan. Maybe...just maybe, that she would have the courage to jump down... And when the ground embraces her, death will arrive for her. Death. The end of everything. The end of the pain that she's feeling now. Slowly she got to her feet, and with tiny, wobbling steps, she managed to reach the railing and collapsed.

_Courage... I must have courage... _she told herself in her mind, trying to draw the courage from somewhere deep within her. _Courage..._

Thinking these thoughts as she stood, she looked down toward the ground and was overflowed with emotions.

_Mama... Jii-chan... Souta... Gomen ne... _[Mama... Grandpa... Souta... I'm sorry...]

Carefully, she crossed the silver railing and stood on the little footing there is. When she looked down, her legs became wobbly, and suddenly all the courage left her.

_Courage..._ Once again, she summoned the courage within to her. _Please... Courage..._

Closing her eyes, she took a step forward and let herself drop. A lone tear shed itself from her lashes, and her thoughts remained clear except for one... _Inuyasha... farewell..._

With a sickening crack sound, suddenly she felt the ground beneath her, and then... _Nothing... Darkness..._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Then the ambulance came, _Inuyasha thought as he looked out the window, where the bright stars were hid by the lights of the night of Tokyo. Departing the subway, he walked out of the station with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Inuyasha remembered, the ambulance came, and its passengers, the white-uniformed people, rushed out and took the bloody form of Kagome inside their van. In the same manner as they rushed out, these people hurried into the car and slammed the doors. The car rounded the corner under the eyes of many people, and speeded through the neighborhood toward the hospital.

In a daze ever since he saw Kagome's bloody form, Inuyasha finally feinted on the ground, his face extremely pale.

--------------------  
THE END OF CHAPTER ONE: NEVER WANTING TO SEE YOU AGAIN

--------------------  
A/N: okies... I WILL update my other fics, okay...? =) Just not now.... =D I'm planning this fic to be in either two or three parts. Oh, and I might make a similar one, but it will be Kikyou and Inuyasha. =D Stay tuned for another update next week! ...AND REVIEW!! ^____________^v


End file.
